Circle of Time
by DreamNZ
Summary: After years of peace, evil returns. Serena fights alone, unwilling to shatter her friend's normal lives. But her unwillingness heralds in the age of ice before Crystal Tokyo is born. And then a baby is born in the age of ice... *Complete*
1. Introduction to Book One

Hi! This is the first time I'm posting on Fanfiction.net. However, this story is about four years old. I wrote it long ago, and it has been living in my fan fiction archive since. I've been reading the stories here for awhile now, and decided I might as well throw my story in as well! :) 

Anyways, before the story begins, here is a bit of an introduction: 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

This story takes place when Serena is in her twenties... but I never mention exactly HOW old she is. 

Everything that happened after the Wiseman, (IE, the 'immediate' arrival of Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus, the Sailor Stars, ect.) never happened. All of the Sailor Scouts, besides Serena, moved away from Tokyo. Serena and Darien broke up after Darien went to college in America, and Serena is a writer for a newspaper... and that's where the story starts... 

Oh, and one more thing that you might want to know... in this story, Sailor Saturn is the same age as the rest of the scouts, in other words, she's not the youngest scout. 


	2. Book One, Chapter One

Serena sat at her desk in her apartment building trying to think of what to write. She looked around her room and saw all of the pictures of her and her friends. She began to think about how different she was from when she was younger, but how much they had stayed the same. 

Shy Ami was still shy. She was in America, married to Greg, studying to become a doctor. 

Strong Lita was still strong. She had a restaurant in France. She cooked, and her husband, Ken, ran it. 

Hot headed Rei was still hot headed. She ran a temple in upper Japan. She had not been able to stand staying at the Cherry Hill temple after Grandpa had died. She had Chad to help her run it. 

Beautiful Mina was still beautiful. She was a model in Europe, and her husband, Andrew, booked all of her engagements. 

Andrew was still a hottie. After Rita had dumped him for someone she had met while on a dig, he and Mina had started seeing each other. 

Darien was still as handsome as ever, but then again, she would not know that, since she had not seen him for almost two years. They had broken off their relationship after Darien decided to go to school in the United States. They were; however, still very good friends. 

Luna was still as bossy as ever, but she had not seen her in years. Luna had gone with Artemis and Mina when they left, because, whether she would admit it or not, she loved Artemis. 

Molly was still around, the only friend that was, but she was too busy with her husband and children. Her husband was, surprisingly enough, Melvin. Though Serena did not like to admit it, Melvin had grown up to be quite normal, in manners and in looks, once he got rid of the glasses and got contacts. 

Clumsy Serena was no longer clumsy. She had grown up, and she was now a graceful beauty. The only thing the same about her was her meatballs on the top of her head. She had started to straighten up at the beginning of her sophomore year in high school, and she soon began making As and Bs in all of her classes. She had found that she had a talent for writing, and as soon as she graduated from high school, she got a job at the Tokyo Times. She now wrote an article for the Sunday, Monday and Thursday papers. It was an opinion article, so she could write about anything that she felt like writing about. 

Suddenly, she knew what to write about. 

~-~-~-~-~-~- 

_"We'll be friends forever." _

_Everyone has said that to someone in their lives, and sometimes it is actually true. Other times, it is not._

_I met my best friends in Junior High School. We were as close as five people could be. Their was the shy one, the strong one, the pretty one, the short tempered one, and the air head. I was the air head. I was always late to get togethers, I was clumsy and stupid, but yet my friends were always there for me. They are still my friends to this day, but we have drifted apart over the years, literally. One is in upper Japan, one is in France, one is in America, one is in Europe (she travels around Europe), and I am still here in good old Tokyo._

_That reunion we have been planning has been canceled and rescheduled so many times, that I can't even remember the number. Someone is always busy with something else. I think I am the only one who hasn't had to cancel yet, but that's because the reunion has to be held here in Tokyo, where we all met._

_So, my piece of advise to all of you, call up an old friend and make good on that promise, "We'll be friends forever."_

__~-~-~-~-~-~- 

The next day Serena was sitting at her little used desk in the newspaper office when her boss walked in. 

"I like that article you wrote about friendships, Serena." 

"Thank you Mr. Edvenson." 

"I have an article that I'd like you to write for the Sunday paper. Now, I know I don't usually give you ideas, but it's something I'd like you to write about. Write it in any style that you'd like, but please just write it." 

"What is it that you would like me to write about Mr. Edvenson?" 

"What happened to the Sailor Scouts! A lot of people would like to know, and I think you should write your thoughts on it." 

This was not what Serena wanted to write about. 

"Okay Mr. Edvenson. I'll go home and get right to work on it." 

"Thank you, Serena! You'll get a raise for doing this for me!" 

Serena gave him a big smile, left the office, and started for home. 

~-~-~-~-~-~- 

"Why did I agree to this! I do NOT want to write about this! I don't want to remember everything again." Serena said to herself once she was back in her apartment. She sighed and sat down to begin writing. 

~-~-~-~-~-~- 

_What ever happened to the Sailor Scouts? They were here saving the world one day, and the next, they were gone!_

*Because we killed the Wiseman, and we weren't needed anymore.* 

_Strange occurrences used to happen all the time here in Tokyo. Strange apparitions appearing all of a sudden, holograms showing the destruction of Tokyo, and strange women with an upside down crescent moons on their foreheads. _

*But those "strange women" are good now, and are four very good friends to me.* 

_Then, all of the sudden, it stopped. No more evil creatures terrorizing the citizens of Tokyo, and no more Sailor Scouts._

*Because we defeated the Wiseman. The future was safe, and no one else came to bug us.* 

_The Sailor Scouts, five beautiful girls in sailor uniforms and very short skirts._

*Too short if you ask me!* 

_One handsome man in a tuxedo and mask, called, ironically enough, Tuxedo Mask._

*My love!* 

_All had very powerful powers, except for Tuxedo Mask, who threw red roses with deadly accuracy._

*My hero!* 

_Sailor Mercury with her water powers, her computer and her visor. Sailor Mars, the pyro, with her fire. Sailor Jupiter and her lightning, and Sailor Venus with her beams and chains. _

*My friends!* 

_Sailor Moon, the leader, with her tiara and her wand, which later became a scepter._

_If you are wondering how I know all of this, I, like some of you, have seen a few fights between what the Sailor Scouts and what they called the Negaverse. They have even saved my life a few times._

*That is true. My friends and my love have saved my life many times.* 

_Tokyo has not seen the Sailor Scouts for years, more years than I like to think about. Where are they? _

*Everywhere.* 

_Are they still alive?_

*Yes, thank God!* 

_Are they off somewhere else fighting?_

*No.* 

_Can they still fight?_

*Can we? None of us has transformed since that day that we defeated the Wiseman. Can we still?* 

_Anyone out there have any answers? _

*Yes, but we won't talk!* 

I think that only the Sailor Scouts know what is going on, 

*You got that right!* 

_and that they will come back when Tokyo once again needs them._

*Will Tokyo ever need us again?* 

~-~-~-~-~-~- 

Serena thought about Reni. She knew that she and Darien where her parents in the future, but she and Darien were no longer together. She also knew that there were still the Sailors of Neptune, Uranus and Saturn around, but she had never seen them, except for the time she had stepped into the wrong room while in the future, and saw them. (Luckily, they had not seen her.) She knew that some terrible thing had to happen before she became Neo-Queen Serenity, but she had no idea what, or when it would happen. 

She read what she had written. 

..... 

_What ever happened to the Sailor Scouts? They were here saving the world one day, and the next, they were gone! Strange occurrences used to happen all the time here in Tokyo. Strange apparitions appearing all of a sudden, holograms showing the destruction of Tokyo, and strange women with an upside down crescent moons on their foreheads. Then, all of the sudden, it stopped. No more evil creatures terrorizing the citizens of Tokyo, and no more Sailor Scouts._

_The Sailor Scouts, five beautiful girls in sailor uniforms and very short skirts. One handsome man in a tuxedo and mask, called, ironically enough, Tuxedo Mask. All had very powerful powers, except for Tuxedo Mask, who threw red roses with deadly accuracy._

_Sailor Mercury with her water powers, her computer and her visor. Sailor Mars, the pyro, with her fire. Sailor Jupiter and her lightning, and Sailor Venus with her beams and chains. Sailor Moon, the leader, with her tiara and her wand, which later became a scepter._

_If you are wondering how I know all of this, I, like some of you, have seen a few fights between what the Sailor Scouts and what they called the Negaverse. They have even saved my life a few times._

_Tokyo has not seen the Sailor Scouts for years, more years than I like to think about. Where are they? Are they still alive? Are they off somewhere else fighting? Can they still fight? Anyone out there have any answers? _

_I think that only the Sailor Scouts know what is going on, and that they will come back when Tokyo once again needs them._

..... 

*Good enough. Mr. Edvenson better like it!* 

Serena then went to bed, dreaming of long ago fights with the her best friends, and the only man that she would ever, could ever, love. 


	3. Book One, Chapter Two

Hey! Before I continue on with this next chapter, I just want to thank my first two reviewers! Thanks go out to: 

JerseyGirl03 and aserene 

Thank you so much! ;) 

___________________________ 

Serena woke up at six o'clock as her alarm blared in her ear. She smiled as she remembered the dreams she had dreamed. 

She was once again Sailor Moon, and Darien was still her savior, Tuxedo Mask. They fought side-by-side in battles, moon dusting anything and everything that stood in their path to true love. 

"If only he hadn't decided to go to the United States!" Serena said out loud. She then got up and went through her normal morning routine. She was through by six forty-five. Although she did not have to be at work until eight o'clock, and on somedays she did not even have to be at work, she always got up at six o'clock. Maybe she was just making up for all the mornings she had overslept when she was younger. 

Serena started walking to work. Usually she would stay around home until seven thirty to edit the article she had written the night before, because it was only a short walk to work. This morning though she just did not want to read the article about the Sailor Scouts again. She decided that her desk at work could use a good cleaning. 

She was halfway there when she heard someone scream shrilly. 

"What was that?!" Serena asked out loud to no one. *Better check that out.* She said to herself. 

Around the corner of an abandoned building she found the source of the scream; a woman who's energy was being drained by a horrible looking monster... a youma! 

*I guess it's time for Sailor Moon to make a come back! Now... where'd I put that brooch?? Oh yeah!* 

Serena reached her hand into her space pocket, which contained her brooch, her locket, her Disguise Pen, and her Moon Scepter. 

"So good to see you again." Serena said to her brooch. "Now, let's see if this will work anymore. Moon Crystal Power!" 

Serena felt the power flow through her as she became Sailor Moon. The second the transformation was done, she rounded the corner of the building and faced the youma. 

"Hey! You! Leave that woman alone! I am Sailor Moon, and I am back!" 

"Sailor Moon? Never heard of you, but I am going to kill you!" the youma said. 

"I think not! I am stronger than ever before and although I don't have my friends to back me up, I can defeat you! I am Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice, and in the name of the moon, I will punish you!" 

"Pretty speech, but the last one you will ever make!" 

"Moon Tiara Magic!" Serena said in answer to that. Once the youma was stunned, she pulled out her scepter and said, "Moon Scepter Elimination!" The light flowed from the scepter, and killed the youma. "Moon dusted!" 

"Thank you, Sailor Moon," the woman who had had her energy almost totally drained said. 

"No problem. Now, I suggest that you go home and rest a bit, regain your energy." Without waiting for a reply from the woman, Sailor Moon leaped off to hide somewhere where she could detransform and go to work. 

~-~-~-~-~-~- 

"Good work on your article, Serena." 

"Thank you Mr. Edvenson." 

It was a month later, and Serena was at her desk, that never did get clean, getting ready to head for home. 

It had been a busy month. At least once every couple of days Sailor Moon had to kill a youma, and it was taking a lot of Serena's energy, since her friends were not there to help her weaken the youma so that she could use her scepter. 

"Serena, could you do me a favor? I've got another article I want you to write." 

*Better not be on the reappearance of Sailor Moon!* 

"Sure Mr. Edvenson, what is it?" 

"I want you to write on the reappearance of Sailor Moon." 

*Drat!* 

"Okay Mr. Edvenson. I'll do it. You'll have to article tomorrow morning." 

"Thank you Serena! You'll get a raise for this!" 

*That's what you said last time!* 

"No problem Mr. Edvenson. I'll go home and work on it right now." 

~-~-~-~-~-~- 

"Gezz, I really hate writing about myself!" Serena said out loud before she set down to write her article. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

_About a month ago, I wrote an article asking where the Sailor Scouts were, and now, I'm here to tell you, they're back! Well, at least Sailor Moon is. _

_Why are they back?_

*A new evil.* 

_Is there a new evil here to try to take over the world?_

*Duh! And they will NOT succeed in taking over the world! 

_Why is there only Sailor Moon fighting?_

*Because I don't want to disturb my friends.* 

_Where is Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus?_

*Sailor Moon is letting them live their lives in peace.* 

_Where are these youmas coming from? Who's sending them?_

*I wish I knew!* 

_Can Sailor Moon defeat the evil all by herself?_

*I'm sure going to try!* 

_So many unanswered questions, so many mysteries. Well, maybe Sailor Moon can tell us the answer, whoever she is._

*Me!* 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

Serena sat back and reread what she had written. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

_About a month ago, I wrote an article asking where the Sailor Scouts were, and now, I'm here to tell you, they're back! Well, at least Sailor Moon is. _

_Why are they back? Is there a new evil here to try to take over the world? Why is there only Sailor Moon fighting? Where are Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus? _

_Where are these youmas coming from? Who's sending them? Can Sailor Moon defeat the evil all by herself? _

_So many unanswered questions, so many mysteries. Well, maybe Sailor Moon can tell us the answer, whoever she is._

__~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

"Too short. But I don't really care, I don't feel like writing anything else. I'm just too tired." 

Serena went to bed, getting as much sleep as possible, trying to restore her energy. 


	4. Book One, Chapter Three

Serena woke up the next morning frowning. The dream she had dreamt that night was confusing. 

Her future self; Neo-Queen Serenity, and her mother; Queen Serenity had been in it together. They had said, "Trust in the ones that you will meet today, they are who they appear to be." They had also said something else, but what it was, she could not remember. 

"Who will I meet today?" Serena wondered out loud. 

Shrugging off her confusion, she got up and started her morning routine. 

~-~-~-~-~-~- 

When Serena heard the high pitched scream of a child in danger on her way home, she did not even hesitate in becoming Sailor Moon. However, when she saw that there were five youmas, she hesitated in getting involved, but when she saw the frightened little girl they were draining, she decided she had to fight. 

"Let the child go! You have no right to attack defenseless little children!" 

"So, we finally meet the moon brat! Come on sisters, let's kill her!" 

"Why must everyone call me a 'moon brat'? I am NOT a brat! Oh well, anyways, prepare to die!" 

"We outnumber you, Sailor Failure! You will die today." 

"Well, if I have to die, then I'm taking some of you with me! Moon Tiara Magic!" 

Sailor Moon kept up her attacks for a long time, but she just could not seem to kill any of the youmas. She knew that she would die that day, unless she had some help. She decided that if she had to go, she was going to take at least one of them with her. 

"Moon Scepter Elimination!" 

Then she heard something else, which almost sounded like three other attacks, but she did not acknowledge them at that time. 

"Deep Submerge!" 

"World Shaking!" 

"Death Reborn Revolution!" 

Soon, all five of the youma sisters were dusted, and Sailor Moon fell to her knees, exhausted. She saw three pairs of feet in front of her, and so she looked up into the faces of her saviors. 

"Took you long enough to get here." She said to them. 

"But you didn't even know we were coming!" The girl in purple said. 

"I didn't know when you would be coming, Sailor Saturn, but I knew you would be coming someday. I've been waiting for all of you since the Wiseman was defeated." 

Sailor Uranus reached down her hand to help Sailor Moon up, and she accepted. 

"Thank you, Sailor Uranus." 

"You're welcome, but how'd you know we were coming?" 

Sailor Moon blushed. "Well, you see, I was kind of in the future a while back, and I was wandering around, and I saw your future selves. They, luckily did not see me, but that is how I knew you existed." 

"We should get you home, you look tired." Sailor Neptune said. 

"When am I not? It is tiring to defeat youmas all by yourself, but that won't be a problem anymore, will it?" Her three new allies shook their heads. "Good. Now, I suggest we detransform. Too many people would be curious to see three new Sailor Scouts, and believe me, you don't want to be around curious people." 

Before to other scouts could say anything, Sailor Moon detransformed into Serena. The scouts detransformed to. 

"Hi, I'm Serena." 

"Hi, my name is Michelle." The girl who had been Sailor Neptune said. 

"Alex." Said the girl who had been Sailor Uranus. 

"And I'm Stacy." Said the young girl who had been Sailor Saturn. 

"It is nice to meet you." Serena said. "Now, I have a question for you, do you have communicators?" They nodded. "Good. That's all I need to know." 

"I have a question." Michelle said. "Where are the other scouts?" 

"They are elsewhere in the world, living peaceful lives. I do not wish to ruin that for them." 

"They'll need to find out sometime." Alex said. 

"But not yet. I will know when it is time for them to know, but no sooner than that. Alright?" 

"Alright." Her three new friends said in unison. 

"Now, I am going home for some well needed sleep. Do you know where the Kava House is?" Serena asked. When they nodded she said, "Then how about we meet there tomorrow night, at, say, seven o'clock, and we'll swap stories. Okay?" 

"Okay." Alex said, answering for the rest of them. Then they went their separate ways into the night. 


	5. Book One, Chapter Four

Hey! Woohoo! Only up for a couple of days and already have another review! Thanks go out to rabbit-of-the-moon18 for my third review! 

Now... on with the next chapter! ;) 

_________________________ 

Another month passed, and the four Sailor Scouts became the best of friends. It was a lot easier for Serena to fight evil because she had friends that helped her out, weakening the youmas so that she could use her scepter. 

The month was February, a month that always made Serena sad, because of Valentine's Day. She always thought back to other Valentine's Days that she had spent with the love of her life, a love that was no longer part of her life. 

She knew that there was going to be a ball in the large town hall's ballroom, but she also knew that you had to have a date to get in. Alex and Michelle were going together, and Stacy was going with her long time boyfriend, so Serena was left all alone. 

"Hi Serena!" Said a voice behind her. She swiveled her desk chair around to see who it was. 

"Robert! Hi, what's up?" She asked her friend. 

"Umm, well, I was kinda wondering, if you'd like to go to the Valentine's Ball with me tomorrow night... but just as friends!" 

"I'd love to!" Serena said. 

"Cool! I'll pick you up at about six thirty. That okay with you?" 

"That's fine! I'll see you then." 

"Okay, good, bye!" 

"Bye." 

*Well, at least I'll get to go, even if it isn't with my love. Oh well, Robert is a nice guy, and a good friend. I'm sure I'll have fun.* 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

"What'll I wear?! I've got nothing to wear!" Serena screamed out in frustration. It was six o'clock the next night, and she still had not decided what to wear. "Oh! I know! Good thing Luna isn't around!" She said as she pulled out her disguise pen. "Disguise Pen Power! Make me into a... beautiful princess!" 

Lights flashed, and before she knew it, she looked completely different. She gave a sigh of relief when she saw that she looked nothing like Princess Serenity, for she did not want to be Princess Serenity around any other man except for Darien. The only thing similar was that her hair was still done up in meatballs. 

Her dress was a shimmery silky blue. Blue and white flowers were woven around her meatballs to match the dress. The dress had a V-neck and sleeves that stopped just above the elbows. White gloves went all the way up to just below her elbows. Her dress stopped just above her ankles, and white high-heels that matched her gloves were on her feet. 

Just then she heard her chime. She walked over to the intercom and said, "Hello?" 

"Hi, it's Robert. You ready?" 

"Yeah, I'll be right down!" 

"Okay." 

She shut and locked her door, and then headed down the stairs. 

When Robert saw her, his eyes got really wide. 

"Ser-Serena! You look... you look... you look gorgeous!" 

"Why thank you Robert. You're looking very handsome tonight." 

"Thank you." He held out his elbow, and she took it. "Ready to go?" 

"Yup!" And so they went off to the ball. 

____________________ 

Sorry! This was kind of a boring chapter, wasn't it? Hee hee... but the next isn't! 


	6. Book One, Chapter Five

Serena was bored. She had danced with Robert for a while, but he had met a girl, and they had hit it off, so he was now dancing with her. She was just sitting in a chair, being a wallflower, watching everyone else dance. 

She thought about the dream she had had the night before. 

It was Neo-Queen Serenity and Queen Serenity talking to her again. This time they said, "What will happen tonight is what is supposed to happen. It will set off the chain of events that will allow Crystal Tokyo to happen." That was all that they said, and the dream ended. 

Stacy had come up to her and flashed her hand in front of her face. On her hand was a glittering diamond engagement ring. She felt happy for her friend, but she was sad for herself, because the man she loved just did not love her back. 

She thought back to that day so long ago... 

. Flashback . 

"Serena, I'm going to move to the United States so that I can study law. I think we should break up, since long distance relationships don't always work out." 

"Is that what you want, Darien?" 

"Yes, it is. You're not mad?" 

"No, not really. I'm not the whiny teenager I used to be, I can take this you know, but let me tell you something... our relationship lasted for centuries. In the Silver Millennium you lived on Earth and I lived on the Moon, yet we still loved each other. If that's not a successful relationship, I don't know what is! Good-bye, Darien." 

That was the last time she had ever seen him. 

. End Flashback . 

Serena sighed. *I still love him! I just wish...* Her train of thought was broken by a loud voice. 

"Sailor Moon! I want Sailor Moon!" 

"Oh no! Serena! What are you going to do?" Stacy asked her. 

"I'm going to give him Sailor Moon. It's time for the world to know who I am. You Alex and Michelle go somewhere safe and transform, don't let anyone see you." 

"Are you sure?" 

"I'm sure, now GO!" Stacy ran off to find Alex and Michelle, while Serena stepped up to the youma. 

"What do you want?" 

"I want Sailor Moon! We want Sailor Moon!!" It said as more youmas than she could ever handle alone appeared behind it. 

"You want her? It's your death sentence then!" Serena said with more confidence than she felt. "Moon Crystal Power!" 

"Serena! You are Sailor Moon?!" Someone behind her exclaimed. She turned around to see Sammy, her little brother and Mika, his girlfriend. 

"Yes, Sammy, I am. I'm sorry I never told you. It was just better you didn't know." 

"Why, you didn't trust me?" He asked with scorn in his voice. 

"NO! I trusted you, but if you knew, my enemies could have used you to get to me! I couldn't let them hurt you or Mom and Dad. Do you understand?" She pleaded, not wanting the only person left of her family to be mad at her, since her parents had died in a car crash two years before. 

"I understand. Hey! Where's Sailor Venus, Jupiter, Mars and Mercury? I thought they were supposed to help you fight." 

"They're living peaceful lives right now. I didn't want to tear them away from it. Besides, I've got help! Now, I've got to go fight those monsters. I suggest you two get far away from here." She turned around, not waiting for an answer. "Okay, Negacreep! Be prepared to die! Moon Tiara Magic!" 

"World Shaking!" 

"Deep Submerge!" 

"Death Reborn Revolution!" 

Many youmas died, but there were still more than she could count alive. 

"You can't kill all of us!" The leader cackled. 

"Think again! Moon Scepter Elimination!" Sailor Moon said as she killed the leader and some of its friends. 

"Good job Sailor Moon!" 

"Thanks Uranus. Moon Tiara Magic!" She said as she moon dusted a youma that had been sneaking up on Uranus. 

As the fight went on, Sailor Moon thought about the dream she had had the night before. Then she remembered a part of the dream she had forgotten about. Neo-Queen Serenity had told all about what was happening at the moment, and she had told her how to kill the youmas. The consequence of killing the youmas; however, was getting hurt, but that did not matter. 

"Hey, Negascum! Come and get me!" She called out. 

The youmas surrounded her and prepared to attack her all at once. 

"Sailor Moon! No!" Sailor Neptune said when she saw what she was going to do. 

"It'll be okay! Just don't let them get the brooch and don't let them take down my meatballs!" She said with a smile. 

"Die Sailor Moon!" The youmas said in unison as they all threw their attacks at her at the same time. 

Just before they hit her, she leaped up into the air. The attacks met and exploded, killing the all of the youmas, and knocking her unconscious. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

Simultaneously: 

An intern in a hospital, a law student, a model, a chef and a priestess screamed and fainted. 


	7. Book One, Chapter Six

Neo-Queen Serenity and Queen Serenity were in her dreams again. 

"You did well. The future may now be set in motion. You know what you must do. Good-bye, Princess Serenity." Both Queens said in unison, and they faded into the darkness. 

Serena knew that it was the last time she would see Neo-Queen Serenity for a long time, and the next time she would be looking into a mirror. She was comforted to know that she would again be able to see her mother. Those thoughts slipped from her mind as she slowly regained consciousness. 

She opened her eyes and blinked back the fuzziness. She saw that all of her old friends were there, including Darien, but they were all sleeping. 

Mina was curled up on Andrew's lap on one of the chairs. Ami was in a chair, and Greg was asleep at her feet. Rei and Chad were in the bed opposite of Serena's. Lita and Ken were both sitting against a wall. Darien was sitting in a chair by her bed, and Luna and Artemis were curled up at her feet. 

Although she regretted waking them up, she knew that her time was limited. 

"Guys, come on, wake up!" She said as loud as she could. 

Everyone woke up with a start, trying to figure out why they were awake. Then they all saw that she was awake, and rushed to her side, all trying to talk at once. 

"Guys! Guys! You can't all talk at once! Besides, there's not much time, and there are some things I have to say." 

"Don't talk that way, Serena! You're going to be okay." Darien said, more trying to convince himself than convince her. 

"No, my love, I'm not." She saw his surprise on his face when she called him 'my love'. "Don't look so surprised Darien! I still love you, and I always will." 

"Oh Serena! I never stopped loving you!" 

"Yes, I know." 

She tried to take her hand away from her friend's grasps to see if her hair was still in meatballs. 

"They're still there, we wouldn't let them take them out." a voice said. 

"Alex! Thank you!" She said to her friend who had walked in. Michelle, Stacy, Stacy's fiance Steve, Sammy and Mika were also there. "I'm glad you guys are here. As I was saying, there are some things that need to be said. Now, did anyone explain how I got here?" She asked her friends. They all shook their heads to say that no one had. "Okay, I'll tell you in a minute, but there is something I have to do first. Steve, Chad, Ken, Andrew, could you come here please?" They did as she asked. "Did your wives, and fiances, ever tell you their little secret?" Again they shook their heads no. 

"Serena! You're not going to tell them, are you?" Rei asked in surprise. "I thought no one was supposed to know about it!" 

"It is time for the truth to come out." She said to her friend. Then she looked back to the men. "Will you love your wives, and fiance, no matter what?" They nodded. "Then the truth shall be told. Your loves are the Sailor Scouts." 

"What?!" Everyone except Michelle, Alex and Stacy yelled. 

"I'll tell you my story in a while, but first, will you tell them about the Silver Millennium, Luna?" 

"Of course." And she preceded to tell the story. 

~-~-~-~-~-~- 

After Luna was done with her story, they all turned to Serena. 

"Now, what's your story?" Luna asked. 

"One day, about two months ago, I was walking to work when I heard a woman scream. I went to investigate, and a saw a youma." She saw that her friends were about the say something, but she stopped them. "I know you didn't know about the youmas. I didn't tell you because you were living your lives in peace, and I did not want to ruin that for you. Anyway, when I saw the youma, I decided that Sailor Moon was needed, so I transformed. I fought alone for about a month. Then, I was in a fight with about five youmas, and I knew that I couldn't do it all alone, but I was going to take a few out with me. Well, I used my scepter, when all of the sudden I heard three other attacks. When the dust had cleared, the youmas were gone, all dead. Next thing I knew, I was looking into the faces of Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Saturn. Alex is Uranus, Michelle is Neptune and Stacy is Saturn. We fought together until a month later. We were at a ball, and youmas attacked. So many, we couldn't count. I had to transform, in front of everybody. Alex, Michelle and Stacy ran off and transformed out of sight. Well, we were able to destroy a lot of them, but we were running out of energy. Suddenly, I knew what to do. I taunted the youmas and they formed a ring around me. They all fired their attacks at the same time, and I jumped out of the way. The attacks exploded together, killing the youmas and knocking me out. Next thing I knew, I was waking up here." 

Everyone was speechless for a moment, but then Darien spoke. 

"You should have told us. We would've come back to fight." Everyone nodded in agreement. 

"No. It was how it was supposed to be, and now Crystal Tokyo can rise." Serena said. 

"What are you talking about? Crystal Tokyo has already risen, in the future." Lita said. 

"Yes, but in order for that to happen, certain events had to take place, and me getting hurt was one of them. With my death, Crystal Tokyo can live." 

"But Crystal Tokyo can't live without you! You are its Queen!" Mina said. 

"I know I'm confusing you, but believe me when I tell you that I am supposed to die, but do not worry, I will live on." Serena paused for a moment, and then said, "Uh, guys, you don't have any children that I don't know about, do you?" They all shook their heads on. "Good. Umm, I don't know quite how to say this, but Chad, Ken, Andrew, Greg, Steve, would you follow Rei, Lita, Mina, Ami and Stacy anywhere?" 

"Yes." They said in unison. 

"Good. Luna, I need the crescent wand." 

"I'm not sure I have it, Serena." 

"You have it." 

Luna flipped, and the wand fell onto the bed. 

"Thank you Luna. I need my brooch." Michelle handed it to her. "Thank you Michelle." She concentrated, and soon the silver crystal was out of the brooch and floating in front of her. She took it and reunited it with the wand. "Sammy, Mika, come here please." They did as she asked. "Sammy, I suggest you marry Mika, because through your blood, I shall be reborn." 

"What do you mean Serena?" 

"I mean what I said. Now, could you please go home? I don't mean to be rude, but there is something I need to do." 

"Oh, okay. Bye Serena." 

"Bye Sammy, I love you. Always remember that." 

Sammy looked shocked for a moment, and then she reached down and hugged his sister. "I love you too." He and Mika then left. 

"Ami, come over here, I need your help with something." 

"What is it Serena?" 

"Take out these IVs and stuff in my arm." 

"But Serena! I can't do that!" 

"I know you can Ami. Please, I can't do what I need to do with these things in my arms." Ami sighed and did as she asked. "Thank you Ames." Then Serena attempted to get out of bed. She was still weak and almost collapsed, but Darien caught her and held her up. "Thank you, my love." She pulled his head down, and they shared one last, long, kiss. When they parted, she found the strength to stand by herself. "Good-bye, my friends. Cosmic Moon Power!" The light flooded from the wand and surrounded her friends. The light formed a protective barrier around them, and Serena sent them off into areas unknown. Soon, she was alone in the room. She had time to put everything back into her space pocket before she collapsed to the ground, a serene smile on her face, even in death. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

A thousand years later, in the frozen wasteland of Earth, a baby cried. 


	8. Introduction to Book Two

Hey all! Don't worry, Serena did not *totally* die, her soul lived on. This part is about what happens to Serena after she is reborn. 

Note: I have seen very few episodes with Sailor Pluto in them, so I do not know how she would act... I am just making it up as I go along. I'm sorry if you do not agree with my views. 


	9. Book Two, Chapter One

Hey all! I have more reviewers to thank! 

Mauve Lipgloss 

PrincessJupiter-04 

aserene (thanks for the second review!) 

Anime Queen 

HinoDemitrius 

__ 

Author's Note: There has been a few comments about my outdated names and the such. I'd just like to remind ya'all... four year old story! Of course, I know the Americanized names of the outers, but I just decided to stick with what I had. (I'm too lazy to change it! Hee hee...) Anyways... on with the story! 

___________________________ 

Serena Tsukino sat in her room. Her father had told her to stay in her room so that he could bring her her birthday present. She sat on the edge of her bed thinking over her dream. She had started her dreams when she was fourteen years old, and they had ended only last night. 

In her dreams, she was watching the amazing adventures of a whiny clumsy girl turned super heroine. She was a warrior named Sailor Moon, and she and her friends defeated evil along with Tuxedo Mask, and then it had all stopped. She went on to live a normal life, until two months before her death when it had all started again. 

The dreams had stopped when Serena, the girl in her dream, had put her friends into shields of light and sent them off somewhere, and then she sent her soul and spirit into the future. Serena used to dream and wish that she was the one in the dreams, but she knew that that was impossible. She figured she was just dreaming what she wanted to be; therefore, putting herself in the dream as a super heroine. 

Her train of thought was broken when her dad walked into the room with a book in his hands. 

"Here is your birthday present Serena. This has been handed down from father to oldest son for generations, but since I don't have any child but you, and I wouldn't have it any other way, I'm going to give it to you. This is the journal of your ancestor, Samuel Tsukino." 

"Wow! Thanks Daddy! I'm going to read it right now!" Serena said excitedly. 

"Have fun, I'll see you around suppertime." 

"Okay!" 

Serena sat down and started reading. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

'My dear wife used to tell me to write journal, but I never felt I had the time to. Now that my dear Mika has been gone longer than I care to remember, and there are no children to look after, I have decided that I now have time. I figure my ancestors down the line might get a kick out of knowing what the world used to be like before the Trouble started. 

The world wasn't always a place covered in snow. I remember sitting in the park, letting the sun warm me up after a cooling swim in the pond. I remember when kids wanted ice cream because it was so hot out. I also remember a time when you could step outside without being afraid of being chased and killed by a youma. Now, I'm not saying the world was a peaceful place, but it was a lot better than it is now. 

I'm going to tell you how it all started. 

Long ago there were female warriors called the Sailor Scouts. When I was a little boy there was Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter, but when I was older, there was Sailor Moon, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Saturn, and Sailor Neptune. All of them were beautiful but deadly to any youma that tried to drain energy or destroy the world. Many times they saved the world from disaster. 

My hero was Sailor Moon. She was so beautiful and graceful and talented and powerful and to think she was my sister! Oh, I'm not joking! Sailor Moon really was my sister. My ugly, clumsy, stupid, weak sister! Okay, so she wasn't really ugly, but she was clumsy, she acted stupid, and she was a TOTAL crybaby! At least she was when she was younger. After her boyfriend left for America, she became a smart, graceful woman. 

I didn't find out that she was Sailor Moon until she transformed for the last time. She apologized for keeping it a secret, and then she went off and fought more youmas than she could handle. She ended up killing them all, but she got hurt in the process and had to go to the hospital. 

She was unconscious for a long time. By the time she came to, everyone was there, even her friends from America. It turned out that the friends that used to bug me when I was little were her fellow warriors, but I wasn't too surprised to find that out. Her cat, who's name was Luna, began telling everyone about some Silver Millennium, but I was too shocked over the fact that a cat could talk to pay much attention. After Luna was done talking, she told her story about the new Sailor Scouts and about how she got hurt. Then Luna did this flip thing and a wand appeared out of nowhere! She then asked for her brooch. She closed her eyes, and all of a sudden, a crystal floated out of it! She took the crystal and attached it to the wand. She then called me over to her and told me to marry Mika. She said to me, "Through your blood, I shall be reborn." I guess that means that one of my great-great-great ... granddaughters will be reborn as Serena. I hope so, because the world defiantly needs Sailor Moon back!' 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

Serena stopped reading then. 

*Oh my! There really was a Sailor Moon! And her name was Serena Tsukino, just like in my dream! Just like me! But I can't be Serena, I'm just a normal girl.* 

Then Serena remembered something from her dreams. The Serena in her dreams had a thing called a space pocket. 

"I doubt it'll work, but if so, then I know my destiny." 

She closed her eyes and stuck her hand into space. Her hand felt all tingly as she grabbed onto something and pulled her hand out. 

"Oh my God! It worked!" 

Serena slowly opened her hand. She was holding the star locket. She opened it up, and as the music played, the dreams rushed back to her. All of a sudden she realized that they weren't dreams she was remembering, it was her memories returning to her. 

"I'll free you my friends! Serena is back!" 


	10. Book Two, Chapter Two

Serena cried. She cried tears of joy, tears of sadness and tears of guilt. 

She was happy because she, Serena Tsukino, the only unmarried woman in the village and the only person that had no place among the people, had a boyfriend, and she had a place among her friends. She was also happy because she would soon be seeing her love and her friends again. 

She was sad because she missed Sammy, Mika, Molly, and yes, she even missed Melvin. Serena thought for a moment. Her best friend in this time was named Molly, and she even looked a bit like her best friend from long ago. She remembered that Molly had told her that she was named after one of her ancestors. Serena smiled, for Molly and Melvin were still around, and Sammy and Mika were apart of her, for through their blood, she had been reborn. 

She felt guilty because the world was the frozen wasteland it was because of her. If she had stayed around, the evil would not have taken over. She shook the thoughts from her mind, for she knew that she was supposed to die so that Crytal Tokyo could rise. 

She thought about everything, and she figured out what had happened. After her death, the evil was free to rule over everything, and so they, for some reason or another, turned the world to ice. The people who survived built underground villages that would keep them warm, and safe from youmas. 

Serena had rarely been above ground, but she knew that she must go so that she could free her friends and free the world. She would leave that night, after supper. 

She still had five minutes before she had to be at the table that the whole village ate at, so she decided to put her hair back into meatballs. It took only a matter of minutes before her old hairstyle was back. She patted the meatballs and said, "Good to have you guys back! Now... time to eat!" She stepped out of her room and almost ran into a boy. 

"Hey, Old Maid, watch where you're going!" 

"Why you little..." She growled. The teenager had always tormented her because she was the only "Old Maid" around, and he thought it was funny. 

"Hey, what's with the bunny ears?" 

"They aren't bunny ears! And I'm NOT an Old Maid!" 

"Oh, you're not? Then where's your husband?" 

"It's none of your business David!" 

David tormented her all the way to the table, and all the way through dinner, and all the way back to her room... 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

Serena waited until everyone was asleep. She knew that everyone slept through the day and was awake through the night. This was because it was better to gather snow for drinking water during the night than the day, or else youmas might attack. But she was not afraid of the youmas, for she could attack back. 

Since she did not have any out door clothes for herself, she had to take her fathers. She left him a note apologizing, and told him not to come after her, because she would be all right, and she hoped that she *would* be all right. 

After packing a large supply of food, she opened the door to the outside world, and stepped out to begin her journey to where she knew she had to go, The Ice Mountain. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

Night was falling, and Serena was still walking. She had not stopped all day, except to grab some food from her pack to eat while she was walking. 

"Keep it going Serena. Just keep on walking. Night is almost here, then you'll be able to sleep. Hut two three four, hut two three four keep it moving!" Serena was talking to herself to keep herself awake and walking, but it was not working. She was tired of walking, and she was just plain tired. 

Her eyes closed as she dropped to her knees. Sleep was winning out, and even though she saw two figures approaching her, she could not stay awake. She could only hope that they were not youmas. 


	11. Book Two, Chapter Three

Serena slowly regained consciousness. She thought she was back in her own bed. Maybe it was on the Moon, or on Earth, either before or after she died. She just couldn't figure out which one, so she opened her eyes to find out. Instead of seeing familiar surroundings, she saw only two boys who looked exactly alike looking down at her. 

"Who, who are you? Where am I? What's going on?" 

"We're Michael and Matthew Tsukino, but you can call us Mike and Matt. You're in our room, and you were passed out in the snow." Said the boy named Mike. 

"Tsukino? You're Tsukinos?" 

"Yeah, why?" Said the boy named Matt. 

"Because I'm a Tsukino too. My name is Serena Tsukino." 

"Woah! That's weird! So, what are you doing around here? You're along ways from the old residence." Mike asked. 

"Old residence? What do you mean?" 

"Well, you see, my parents are kind of loners, so they dug out their own little place, and we live here all by ourselves. So, what are you doing around here?" Matt asked, repeating Mike's question. 

"I'm looking for the Ice Mountain. Do you know where it is?" 

"Yeah, but we can't show it to you until it's light out." Matt said. 

"Hey! Have you ever seen any pictures of our ancestors?" Mike asked. 

"No, I haven't. Why, do you have some?" 

"Yeah! They were passed down to my Dad. He said there is also a journal, but that was passed down to someone else." Matt said. 

"I've got the journal. Want to read it?" 

"Yeah!" Mike and Matt said in unison. 

So they traded. Mike and Matt read the journal together, while Serena looked at the pictures. 

*Hey! These are the pictures that were in my apartment!* She thought to herself in surprise. Tears trickled down her face as she looked upon the faces of the people she had known and loved. 

Mike and Matt were fast readers, so they were done in a short time. When they looked up, they were surprised to see Serena crying. 

"Hey, Serena, what's wrong?" Mike asked her softly. 

"It, it's nothing." 

"It's obviously something. You act like you knew the people in those pictures." Matt said. 

Serena blinked the tears from her eyes and looked at her relatives. She looked into their eyes, and she knew that she could trust them. 

"I did." 

They stared at her in surprise, and then they slowly looked at each other. Together, they quoted. "Through your blood, I shall be reborn." 

"Yes. I am Sammy's older sister. I am Sailor Moon." 

"Wow!" Was all that they could say. 

"Do you want me to tell you who all these people in the pictures are?" 

"Uh, sure!" Mike said, answering for himself and his brother. 

"Okay, well, these are from when I was fourteen years old. That's me, and behind me is Darien, my love. He is Tuxedo Mask. That is Reni, our daughter. Oh! Hehe... uh, she's from the future. She's our daughter from the future. Don't ask, it's too hard to explain right now. Okay, well, this is a picture of the Sailor Scouts. We were fighting because we were trying to trick our enemy's into thinking we were breaking up. This is a picture of my friends. That's Rei, she's Sailor Mars. Ami is Sailor Mercury, Mina is Sailor Venus and Lita is Sailor Jupiter. That is Molly and her boyfriend Melvin, they were my friends from school. That's Luna, my cat, and her boyfriend Artemis. Don't ask! This is my family. My mom, dad, and my little brother Sammy. Yes, that Sammy is the same ancestor that we share! These are from when I was older, about the age I am now. That is Alex, who is Sailor Uranus. That is her girlfriend, Michelle, who is Sailor Neptune, and that is Stacy, Sailor Saturn. This is a picture of Sammy when he was older. That's his girlfriend Mika, who he later married. Well, that's everyone!" 

Mike and Matt absorbed it all in, and then they began asking her questions. 

"You called Alex a she, but she looks like a he! If it is a she, why is she going out with a female?" Mike asked. 

"You talk as if the Sailor Scouts are still around! That was so long ago, they must be dead by now!" Matt said. 

"Well, Alex is short for Alexandra. Back then, times were more liberal. Females could date females, and since Alex and Michelle were in love, they dated. As for me talking as if they were still alive, they are, kind of. I used my crescent wand and silver crystal to seal my friends into cases of light, and I sent them here to the Ice Mountain, then I sent my spirit to the future too. As soon as you point me in the direction of the Ice Mountain, I'll be on my way to free my friends." 

"Wow! Why do you need to free them though?" Mike asked. 

"So that we can defeat the evil that rules and return the world to peace, warmth and happiness." 

"You mean we'll be able to live above ground? The sun will shine with warmth instead of coldness?" Matt asked. 

"Yes. Now, can you show me the way?" 

"Come on, follow us!" Matt said. 

Serena followed them above ground, and then they pointed in the direction of the mountain. She could see it off into the distance. 

"It looks like a normal sized mountain, but believe us, it isn't!" Mike said. 

"Yeah! We tried to reach it once. We traveled for a day, and we weren't even close to it!" Matt said. 

"Wow! Well, I guess I'd better get started then." 

"Be careful, Serena." Mike said. 

"Yeah. Don't walk yourself into exhaustion this time." 

"I won't. Thanks for worrying." And without another word, Serena set off for the Ice Mountain. 


	12. Book Two, Chapter Four

Serena did not know how long she had walked before she reached the Ice Mountain. Countless days and nights had passed, and the mountain had only gotten larger and larger in the distance, but never coming any closer to her. When she had finally reached the mountain, she was almost afraid to touch it, for it might have been just an illusion. 

*Well, here goes nothing.* She reached out, and her bare hand made contact with the mountain. *This isn't ice! This is crystal. This entire mountain is made of crystal!* She thought to herself. *I placed them in secret rooms down below the mountain.* She pulled out her crystal, and said outloud, "Crystal, take me to where I can find my friends!" 

When her vision cleared, she was standing in a cavern of a secret place. There were ten tunnels leading off from it, and above nine of the tunnels were the symbols of the scouts planet's. The nine tunnels were blocked off by heavy wooden doors, but the tenth tunnel was not. 

"Guess I'm supposed to go in there." She said out loud. 

She started walking down the tunnel, but broke into a run when she saw the light ahead. 

The room was empty, except for a book on the middle of a table. To the right of the book, on the table, were the symbols that belonged to her friends. The symbols gave off a glow, which was the light that she had seen. 

Serena walked to the book and opened it up. There was writing on one page only, and the rest of the pages were all blank. She read what was written there outloud to herself. 

"'To set free your friends, 

You must go to memories end. 

Remember your life before, 

To open the wooden doors. 

Only the Light may free the souls. 

You. 

Pretty and Popular. Sweet and Smart. 

Strong and True. Pretty and Hot-headed. 

Sweet and Dark. Smart and Musical. 

Strong and Different. Strong and Weak. 

You. 

Remember your friends and set them free.' 

"Okay. So, I'm remembering my friends, and this describes my friends. So, now what?" 

Serena stared at the page, and then at the symbols, and finally she knew what to do. 

"You, means me." She pushed the crescent moon down. "Pretty and Popular, obviously Mina. Sweet and Smart, that's Ami! Strong and True. Hmm. I guess that means Lita. She was always a true friend to me whenever Rei wanted to take over as leader. Pretty and Hot-headed. Ha! That's Rei for sure! Sweet and Dark. I guess that means Stacy. She's so sweet, but she's also the Sailor of Death. Smart and Musical, obviously Michelle. Strong and Different. Well, that must mean Alex. She is different from all the other scouts, for sure! Strong and Weak. Must be Darien. He's strong at heart, but his attacks are weak compared to ours. And me again." Serena pushed down each symbol in order. As she pushed the moon symbol down, she heard the sound of doors opening. 


	13. Book Two, Chapter Five

Serena raced down the tunnel, and when she reached the center of the secret chambers, she saw that the doors were open. She got out her brooch and called forth the crystal. The crystal floated out of the brooch to her hand. 

"Crystal, free my warriors!" She said, and the crystal obeyed. For some reason Serena felt like hiding, so she hid in the shadows of the unmarked tunnel. She watched as her friends came walking down the tunnels, yawning and stretching after a long sleep. They were all there; Darien, Mina, Ami, Rei, Lita, Stacy, Alex, and Michelle. She had said the word 'warriors' so that Luna, Artemis, Steve, Chad, Greg, Ken and Andrew would not be underfoot. She watched as her friends hugged each other and talked. 

"I wonder how long we were out?" Lita said. 

"I don't know, but I feel as if it was a long time!" Mina answered. 

"Hey! Where's Chad? And Greg, Ken, and Andrew?" Rei asked. 

"And Steve." Stacy added quietly. 

"And where's Serena? She's the only one who could have set us free. Where is she?" Darien said. 

"I am here. I freed only you warriors, for we cannot win if everyone else is underfoot." Serena said, stepping out of the shadows. 

"Serena!" Everyone said and they ran to hug her. She hugged everyone, and ended up in Darien's arms. 

"Oh my love! I missed you so much!" She said. 

"I missed you too, meatball head." Darien said. He leaned down to kiss her, but she turned her head. "What's wrong Serena?" 

"I'm not the Serena you remember. I have changed." 

"What do you mean?" Ami asked her. 

"I have my full memories of the Silver Millennium back, I have my memories of your time, and I have the memories of the life I am living now. There are events in each of my lives that have changed me, and I am just not the same person anymore." 

"Come on! Your memories couldn't have changed you that much!" Rei said, scorn in her voice. 

"Oh really! You don't think watching my best friends die for me would change me? You don't think watching my love die for me would change me? I saw all of you die for me in the Silver Millennium, and when we fought Queen Beryl.In this life I have lived a sheltered life. Everyone younger than me teasing me because I'm an 'Old Maid', and I didn't have a goal in life. Do you know what it feels like to never be able to go outside in the daylight because youmas would attack and kill you? Do you know what it feels like to watch your mother die by the hands of a youma right in front of you? Do you? DO YOU?" Serena was screaming as she said the last words, and then she broke down and cried. Her friends just stared at her, shocked, until they shook it off and went into a group hug with her. 

"I'm sorry Serena, I didn't know." Rei said, angry at herself. 

"It's not your fault. I, I never told anyone about seeing my mother die before. I wasn't supposed to be outside, but I wanted to see the full moon. All of a sudden youmas attacked. I ran back inside, but not before I saw them kill my mother." Serena said, as a fresh attack of tears flowed down her face. 

"Shh, my love. I'll love you forever, no matter how much you've changed. You remember that." Darien said. 

"I love you too." Serena answered, and then she broke out of the hug and stood up. There was a determined look on her face as she spoke. "The evil one will pay for what he has done. Power up!" 

"Finally! We get some action!" Lita and Alex said at the same time. 

"Moon Crystal Power!" 

"Jupiter Star Power!" 

"Mercury Star Power!" 

"Mars Star Power!" 

"Venus Star Power!" 

"Neptune Planet Power!" 

"Uranus Planet Power!" 

"Saturn Planet Power!" 

"Scout Power!" 

"Now, how do we get out of here?" Tuxedo Mask asked. 

"We teleport, of course. Just get into the middle of the circle, and you'll be taken with us." Sailor Moon said. 

"Okay." 

"Ready guys?" Sailor Moon asked her friends. They nodded. "Okay, here we go then. Moon Power!" 

"Saturn Power!" 

"Mars Power!" 

"Venus Power!" 

Uranus Power!" 

"Mercury Power!" 

"Jupiter Power!" 

"Neptune Power!" 

"Sailor Teleport!" 

Seconds later, the chamber was once again void of any life. 


	14. Book Two, Chapter Six

The Warriors of the Planets arrived in the throne room of the evil one in a brilliant flash of light. When each side's vision was cleared, they stared at each other. 

Serena glared at the woman in the throne. A beautiful woman with long, light purple hair. Some piece of information was trying to come forth from the back of her mind. She ignored everyone and everything around her as she stared at the one who controlled the youmas. All of a sudden, it was so clear to her. She remembered Neo-Queen Serenity telling her something in her dreams, but never being able to remember what it was, until now. 

"Amethyst, sister of Malachite, mother of Prince Diamond and Prince Sapphire. Nice to finally meet you, MURDERER!" Serena said, yelling the last word. Everyone looked at her in surprise. 

"How did you know me, Princess Serenity?" Amethyst asked her. In her anger, the crystal had already obeyed a hidden wish, to become Princess Serenity. 

"I told myself, long ago. Before your youmas killed me." 

"You are not making sense." Sailor Mars hissed at her. 

"I am making perfect sense, Sailor Mars. Neo-Queen Serenity and my Mother visited me in my dreams many times, and they told me about Amethyst, and what must be done today. Are you ready to die, Amethyst?" 

Amethyst laughed. "I am immortal, I cannot die!" 

"Then this is going to be a very long fight, because we are also immortal." 

"Serena!" Rei hissed. "I wouldn't lie if I were you." Even though she was trying to be silent, Rei's voice echoed throughout the room. 

"Who is lying? We are immortal, Sailor Mars. Now, I suggest you stop arguing with me, and prepare to fight this evil." 

Rei blushed a deep red. "All right, Princess." 

"I call upon to Power of the Moon, and I ask my court to help me to vanquish this evil. Cosmic Moon Power!" 

A bright white light headed for Amethyst, but it was met by a soft purple light, which slowly overpowered the white light. 

"Mars Power!" 

"Neptune Power!" 

"Jupiter Power!" 

"Mercury Power!" 

"Saturn Power!" 

"Venus Power!" 

"Uranus Power!" 

"Pluto Power!" 

The white light turned to an opal colored light, with roses constantly being added, and quickly overpowered the purple light, and slowly, painfully, killed Amethyst and her henchmen. 

Long after the colored lights of the Princess's court stopped, the white light continued on. 


	15. Book Two, Chapter Seven

Serenity knew what she was doing as she kept up the power of the silver crystal. She could hear conversations in the background, but she could not tell who was saying what. 

"What is she doing?! She's going to kill herself!" 

"I'm sure she knows what she's doing." 

"She knows." 

"Pluto! What are you doing here?" 

"I was needed, so I came, but now I must go. I will be back, soon. Give my regards to the Princess." 

"How does she disappear so fast?" 

"She uses her time gate. We went through it once, long ago." 

"Oh." 

Serenity let the power stop. She brought her arms down and turned to her friends. 

"We must go release the rest of them now." 

"Serena!" Prince Darien ran to her and drew her into a hug. "You had me worried!" 

"It is all right. I had to do what had to be done. Now, my friends, take Prince Darien and myself down to the cavern." 

"Why don't you transform into Sailor Moon?" Sailor Saturn asked. 

"Sailor Moon is gone, as is Serena Tsukino. Princess Serenity is all that is left, but she will be gone soon too." Serenity said. 

"What are you saying?" Darien asked her. 

"Oh! Do not worry! I am not dying, not this time. I, and all of us, will live for very long, but, my love, just as Sailor Moon and Serena Tsukino no longer exists, Tuxedo Mask and Darien Chiba no longer exist. Prince Darien is all that is left." 

"Oh, I think I understand." Darien said. 

"Now, my friends, take us down." 

Seconds later they were all in the cavern once again. 

"Crystal! Release my friends!" 

The white light spread out into the tunnels, and soon, Greg, Ken, Andrew, Chad, Steve, Luna and Artemis were stumbling out, blinking sleepily. 

"Woah! Where are we?" Chad asked. 

"You are in the future. We've just defeated the evil that was sending all of the youmas." Sailor Mars explained. 

Serenity listened halfheartedly as her friends told their loves the whole story. She was content to just rest in the arms of her love, but suddenly, she knew that they had to go. 

"My friends, we must go now." 

"Where to?" Sailor Venus asked her. 

"To the ballroom." 

"We can't take everyone with us. It would drain our energy too much." Sailor Neptune said. 

"Do not worry about that." Serenity said as she raised her arm into the air. The crystal that was in her hand began to glow. The glow surrounded everyone, and soon, the cavern was once again void of all life. 


	16. Book Two, Chapter Eight

She arrived in a flash of light. As she stepped through the doorway, she saw that she was looking out a large, floor-to-ceiling window. As she looked out over the scene, memories came flooding back to her, memories that she had not allowed herself to remember in a long, long time. 

She remembered that day, the first day she had had to stand guard at the door. She had spied on her friends, and had seen what she was seeing now. 

The four inner princesses were being comforted by Princess Stacy, for their fiances had disappeared a week ago. Princess Serenity and Prince Darien were walking hand-in-hand through the garden, as were Princess Michelle and Princess Alexandra. 

"Susan! What are you doing away from your post?" Said a sharp voice, tearing her away from her thoughts. 

She spun around, ready to attack if the person was evil, but the face she saw was not what she was excepting. 

"Susan! What are you doing away from your post? You know you are not supposed to leave your post!" Her mother repeated angrily. 

Behind her mother, Sailor Pluto saw Queen Serenity, and behind Serenity were the Queens of all of the planets, so she passed by Queen Susan and bowed before her Queen. 

"Princess Susan, you should answer your mother." Queen Serenity told her. 

Sailor Pluto knew that in order to explain to them, she had to tell them everything that had happened, and all though that went back on everything she had been taught, Queen Serenity's spirit had told her to do so. But first, she had to make sure she had the right day. 

"Queen Terra, have the Prince's four guards disappeared?" Queen Terra nodded. "Queen Serenity, is the Princess's Coming of Age ball tonight?" 

"Yes, it is, but you should know that. Now, I suggest you tell your mother why you disobeyed her." 

"Yes my Queen." Then she turned to her mother. "I did not disobey you." 

Queen Susan looked shocked for a moment before saying, "Of course you have! I told you to stay at the gate while I was gone, but here you are, standing in front of me! You have disobeyed me!" 

"I have not. Princess Susan is guarding the gate as we speak. Queen Susan, you of all people should know about time travel. If I had disobeyed you, than maybe I could have done something about what is going to happen tonight. If I had disobeyed you, than maybe I wouldn't have watched the inner princesses being killed by the hands of their loves. Maybe I wouldn't have watched Sailor Uranus take the attack meant for Sailor Neptune. Maybe I wouldn't have seen Sailor Neptune die moments later. Maybe I wouldn't have watched as Sailor Saturn used her full power, killing herself. Maybe I wouldn't have seen Queen Beryl take Prince Darien, or seen Princess Serenity jump after them. Maybe I wouldn't have seen Queen Beryl kill both of them in a jealous rage. If I had disobeyed you, maybe none of that would have happened!" Sailor Pluto, for the first time in a countless number of years, broke down and cried. Queen Susan ran to her side and comforted her. 

"You must be joking! All of that could not have happened!" Queen Serenity shouted. 

As soon as Sailor Pluto had herself under control again, she answered her Queen. 

"Oh, I wish it had not happened, my Queen, but it did!" 

"Did you come back so that we could fix it?" Her mother asked her. 

"No! You must not try to fix it! If you do, then Destiny will be destroyed! Mother, I know that one of our most sacred rules is to not tell anyone about the future, but I must! I have the permission from my Queen. Do not look so shocked Queen Serenity. It was you who gave me permission. Now, let me tell you the story, but first, Queen Terra, would you please go get King Endymion, it is of great importance that he is here." As soon as the Queen and King of Earth had returned, Sailor Pluto preceded to tell the whole story, from the fall of the Moon Kingdom, to the death of Amethyst. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

The Queens of the planets were shocked to hear of what had happened to their children, and though they wished that it had not had to happen that way, they knew they must not mess with Destiny. 

"Susan, my child, tell me, why did you come back?" Her mother asked her. 

"You must all come with me and crown your children so that they can rule over their planets." She created a doorway, and motioned for the Queens and King to walk through, and they did. 


	17. Book Two, Chapter Nine

The Queens, the King and Sailor Pluto arrived in a large ballroom just in time to see a brilliant flash of light; the arrival of the Sailor Scouts and friends. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

"Where are we? What is this place? How did we get here?" Was the general words coming out of the traveler's mouths. 

"We are in the Throne Room, and I and the silver crystal brought you here." Serenity said, speaking to her friends, and the ones who had never been brought anywhere by the silver crystal before. 

"Are you all right Serenity?" Endymion asked his love, noticing the strain that was evident in her voice. 

"I'll be all right in just a little bit, I just need to rest..." She trailed off, and went limp in Endymion's arms. A sharp gasp was heard from behind them. They all whirled around. 

At the far end of the room, in front of the throne's, were ten women and one man, all dressed in the most fabulous finery anyone could ever imagine. 

"Who are you?" Sailor Mars, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Jupiter yelled in unison, already preparing their attacks. 

"Mother." Serenity said from the folds of Endymions shirt. "It's our Mothers." 

The scouts gasped and looked closely at the women, and ran to them and through themselves sobbing into their arms, once they remembered their past lives; good and bad memories. 

Serenity and Endymion; however, slowly walked the distance to the queens and the king, because Serenity was still weak, and Endymion would not leave her side no matter how she urged him to. Serenity was; however, able to curtsy to her mother once they reached her, acting as any princess should toward her mother. 

"It is nice to see you again, Mother." 

"Oh, Serena, I'm so sorry! Princess Susan told us everything! We should have known! I'm so sorry!" 

"Oh... Mother!" Soon Serenity was crying, being held for the first time in over a millennium by her mother. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

Not too long afterwards, the scouts were lined up in a long line, husbands by their sides. 

Queen Serenity addressed the warriors. 

"Princess Susan has told us all that you have been through, and though we are terribly sorry that you had to go through it all, we are all also very proud of the way you all turned out. That is why, on this day, January 1, of the first year of the Crystal Millennium, you shall be crowned Kings and Queens of your planets. Queen Ami of Mercury will start." 

"Princess Ami, my daughter, I now crown you Queen of Mercury. Greg, I crown you King of Mercury, to rule by your Queen's side." 

"Princess Mina, my daughter, I now crown you Queen of Venus. Andrew, I crown you King of Venus, to rule by your Queen's side." 

"Princess Rei, my daughter, I now crown you Queen of Mars. Chad, I crown you King of Mars, to rule by your Queen's side." 

"Princess Lita, my daughter, I now crown you Queen of Jupiter. Ken, I crown you King of Jupiter, to rule by your Queen's side." 

"Princess Stacy, my daughter, I now crown you Queen of Saturn. Steve, I crown you King of Saturn, to rule by your Queen's side. Also, by the power of life, I proclaim you two married." 

"Princess Alexandria, my daughter, I now crown you Queen of Uranus." 

"Princess Michelle, my daughter, I now crown you Queen of Neptune." 

"Princess Susan, my daughter, I now crown you Queen of Pluto." 

In unison, the eight Queens said, "You shall be obligated to rule under your Queen and King, but you are privileged to be able to rule over your subjects, whom will show themselves to you. We wish you good luck, prosperous times, and long lives as Queens and Kings." 

Then it was Serenity and Endymion's turn. 

"Prince Endymion, our son, we now crown you King of Earth. Princess Serenity, we crown you Queen of Earth. Son, remember, you must still rule under Serenity. We wish you a happy life, full of love and joy." 

"Princess Serenity, my dear daughter, I crown you Queen of the Moon and supreme ruler of the kingdoms of the planets. King Endymion, I crown you King Endymion, ruler of the Moon. Rule with good judgment and fairness you two." 

Then, together, Queen Terra, King Endymion (senior) and Queen Serenity (senior), said "By the power of the Mood and the Earth, we pronounce you two married." 

Though it was not quite the wedding the two had expected, they were happy all the same. 

It was all too soon before the Queens and the King had to return to their time, a time that they knew would end all to soon. The tears were plentiful, the hugs were many, and good wishes flew back and forth. It was not long before Sailor Pluto, otherwise known as Queen Susan of Pluto, came back, eyes still bright from unshed tears, but a bright smile on her face, a smile that all shared. 


	18. Book Two, Chapter Ten

Queen Serenity and King Endymion sat side-by-side on their thrones, flanked by the queens and kings of the planets. They sat awaiting the first people to come, knowing that everyone would first come to see the castle, wanting to know who ruled the new kingdom. 

The first group was small, just four people, two of whom Serenity recognized. 

"Mike! Matt!" She said, happy to see her two cousins. She laughed at the look on their faces. "You do not recognize me then? I, whom you saved from the freezing cold not too long ago?" 

"Serena?" They asked hesitantly, not sure if they are right. 

"Yes, though I am now Neo-Queen Serenity, but you may continue to call me Serena." 

"Serena!" The boys said in unison. 

"How'd you become a queen?" 

"Who are all of these people?" 

"What is this place?" 

"What's going on here?!" Endymion said as he walked over. 

"Oh, honey, these are my cousins that I was telling you about, the ones that saved my life. Matt, Mike, this is my husband Endymion." 

"Uh, hi." They twins said in unison. 

"It is nice to meet you Matt, Mike. I owe you for saving my wife, I don't know what I would do without her." 

"No problem." They said, blushing. 

"I'm sorry, boys, but you've got to get going, more people are coming in, but first, you've got to be scanned." Serenity said. 

"Scanned?" They questioned. 

"Yes, my crystal needs to scan you to see who will rule you once the colonies are livable on the planets." Serenity moved the crystal over the boy's foreheads, and the foreheads of the parents. A faint crescent moon was seen on each of the foreheads. "Oh good! You belong to the Moon! Just follow Uranus, and she'll show you where you are to live." She said, gesturing towards the tall scout. "Come up anytime to visit me!" And with that, her cousins left. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

A week later, a very familiar group of people arrived at the castle. Serenity looked closer and saw Molly, and David, and her father, and all her old friends. It was strange to see them bowing before her. Then she noticed David staring at her, and if there could be hearts in someone's eyes, there would have been some in his. 

"So, I'm not such an ugly old maid anymore, am I, David?" Serenity said teasingly. 

His head snapped up and his eyes got wide. "Ser-Serena? Is that you?" 

"Yes, though I am now called Serenity." 

"Serena!" Her father yelled, and ran into her open arms. "What happened to you? I thought you were a goner when I couldn't find you! And how'd you get wings?" 

"Hello, Father. I have wings because I am Neo-Queen Serenity, Queen of the Moon and the Earth, reborn from Serena Tsukino, reborn from Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. I am reborn of Sammy's blood, and I am here to stay." 


	19. Epilouge

Serenity sat and pondered how strange time was. She had ruled over Earth for hundreds of years now, and now she was pregnant with the child that she hated when she was fifteen, with the child that had hated her and had been in love with Darien, the child that would one day save the world. She knew also that sometime soon, in the next hundred years, she would visit her younger self in her dreams, along with her mother. Yes, time was a strange thing, for it ran in a circle. Her younger self would go through what she had been through, and she would one day be sitting where she was, looking out over her kingdom, thinking about how strange time was. 

_____________________ 

Well, that's it! Hopefully it was an okay read. :) 

Thanks again to all who reviewed this while I was in the process of posting, and thanks to all those who review after it's complete. :) 


End file.
